


One of those days

by Selah163



Category: There isn't one - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Random & Short, from 2 years ago, no beta we die like men or women or enbys, your valid either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah163/pseuds/Selah163
Summary: Just a random poem from one or two years ago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so feel free to critique :D

Today was one of those days when you wanna stay in bed all day swallowed by your blanket. one of those days when all you can do is think about your past mistakes wishing you could change the past. one of those days when you don't want to interact with anyone so you tell your friends"I'll think about it".You know,the iconic felling your not good enough as a day.Thats what today is to me, wondering if I'll ever feel happy about my past self. The headspace about all the things you could of done better instead of those days when you feel proud , like nothing could bring you down. The way the sun felt like it was shinning just for you, stripped away. The way the birds singing in the morning turns into a wretched screech you wish to block out. Like the night sky was stripped of its stars leading into a black abyss,the sun forever lonely.


End file.
